I Now Pronounce You Boss and Employee
by MegaMe15
Summary: What happens when your boss is your husband? No one knows about it? And the stick turns...Positive? Rogan, Sophie, Rory/Logan, Logan/Rory whatever you want to call it. The real chapter 6 is up, wohoo!
1. Is This Considered Acceptable Reason?

**A/N: This is my first story so its probably bad and like i would like reviews but im not going to beg for them i just want to know if its any good or not! It's a little AU like i guess the main thing is Rory said yes to the proposal and Luke and Lorelai did get married after Chris and Lorelai got divorced (i loved that) if i think of anything else or if u have any questions just review or ill put them in a/n's on the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately** **do not own Gilmore girls, i really dont own anything, wait, nope i stole that from a friend. okay i dont own anything and im rambling now (kinda, not really i just like that word) so ill just stop talking and let u read my terrible story! (dont i make u want to read it by saying its terrible)**

Chapter One

(What Would You Consider An Acceptable Reason?)

"Oh my Gosh, like he is so hot." I heard first thing in the morning by one of my best friend that was currently leaning on the corner of my desk.

"Seriously, that is the kind of vocabulary they teach at Pepperdine to make them one of the top universities in the country?" I retaliated as I put away my supplies.

"Okay he's gorgeous, does that work better for you?" She asked as we strode to the break room to get a cup of coffee.

"No, he's our boss anyways." I added, not really wanting to get into this subject again.

"I know, but he's only a year older than me and have you seen him?" She rationalized.

"I don't know Mase, that's a hard question, have I ever seen my boss before, you know what, I don't think I have."

"Ha-ha, you should work for the comic section not the features section." She sarcastically replied.

"Well at least I do work." I shot back.

"Ouch, that pains me, wait he's about to talk, he has a gorgeous voice too." Again with the dreamy voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm telling you this is a short notice but we have a staff meeting a 3 there is a special guest speaker who wants to ye… I'm mean talk to us all, attendance is mandatory so please pass the invitation along." He announced to the people in the break room in a pretend excited voice.

"Ohh, I wonder who it's going to be, he sounds kinda weird, like yeah."

"Can I see your diploma, and may I ask what they smoke there?"

"You're still not funny, and seriously who do you think it is going to be."

"Mitchum Huntzberger." I replied in a bored tone.

"No way! Mitchum Huntzberger, why would he not be happy about that Mitchum Huntzberger is amazing, and isn't Mitchum Huntzberger his dad anyways and why aren't you excited?" Massie questioned.

"Yeah I think so and why would I know how he feels about his dad anyways."

"Come on, even though I think he's beyond gorgeous and would give anything to go out with him, I can't deny the chemistry you two have." Oh great not this again. This topic is worse than the isn't he hot, topic.

"Whatever, I'm going back to work you know what Logan said attendance is mandatory and it starts at three, our articles are due at five, and you don't know how long this meeting could last, which means..."

"We need to finish our articles now," She finished for me and I smiled at the fact that we have not known each other nearly as long as I've know Paris but Massie still knows me better.

"Exactly, I'm so proud, and don't worry I'll save you a seat in the back so when you come in late you still won't have to sit at the front." I said as we parted to go to our own desks.

"Thanks," she said, neither of us bothering to turn around.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Mitchum Huntzberger is so amazing, and you never answered my question why are you not excited, and yeah I know like Logan is his son and that makes him like almost as cool, but Mitchum is amazing!" Massie ranted.

"Sure, he's great." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever, I'll get to the truth, and like I have a favor to ask."

"Okay, ask away,"

"Well see tonight one of Tucker's friends is in town and we were supposed to have a date tonight, and Tucker invited him along, and I don't want him to feel like a third wheel so…"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you, stop setting me up on dates."

"Come on you need a boyfriend, or a date at least, I've know you for like a year and you've never gone on a date, so give me three reasons and I'll stop bugging you." She reasoned.

"Well, um, let's see number one I don't want to. Number two, I don't have to, and number three is I can't tell you." I hate this topic.

"Come on I bet Lane and Paris and Lorelai know, why cant I." she whined.

"Yeah they do, but it's just, um, I'll tell you when I can, I just cant right now, okay?"

"Okay" She said in an unbelievable tone.

* * *

"Hey," I said as I walked into his office, re-closing the door behind me. 

"My father's here," he said, his voice strained.

"I know, and Massie is trying to set me up on a date again," I said still standing by his closed door.

"Come here, I don't bite you know," he smirked.

I walked over and sat on the edge of his desk, but before I could get situated, he pulled me on to his lap. I put my head on his shoulder, and we stayed in that position for a few moments neither of us saying anything, but both understanding how the other felt.

"I love you," he finally said, then added. "You know I don't care if you want to tell Massie, or even all of the office."

"I know, I really want to, especially Massie, it's just too hard. I should get back to work, I have an article due, in like ten minutes."

"I know I am the boss remember and I could give you an extension, if you have a good reason." He said suggestively.

"And what would qualify as an acceptable reason Mr. Huntzberger?" I asked even though I knew exactly what he was thinking."

"Something like this Mrs. Huntzberger," He simply said and then kissed me.

**A/N: Okay so three things first i cant spell so im saying sry now. I realize this chapter probably has a lot of errors and im sry the next chapter will be better! Second i found a beta (thanks lex) and third the next chapter will be up when i get it beta-ed! Thanks for reading and for all the positive reviews!**


	2. The Twenty One Eyed Blue Jesus Lizard

**A/N: This chapter is kinda pointless but i like it, its pretty much a filler chapter! I got the beginning conversation from two of my cousins (ages 8 and 23) also a lot of it my beta edited do it know sounds a lot better!**

**Disclaimer: Agh im only on the second chapter and im already sick of these, they depress me, they just sit here mocking me that i dont own gilmore girls!**

Chapter Two

(The Twenty-One Eyed Blue Jesus Lizard)

"Who's your best friend?" Five year old, Kyle asked near the end of our gourmet ordered-in pizza dinner. Logan had agreed to baby-sit his curious nephew tonight for his older brother Kevin. He only did it because it was either baby-sit the little tyke or go to the gates of torture, also known as his parent's house.

"Rory, Colin, and Finn." Logan answered, amused.

"How old are you?" Kyle questioned, brown-eyes wide with curiosity.

"Twenty-Seven." His uncle answered, bringing a smile to his face at the curiousness his nephew found in him.

"What's your favorite color?" Kyle asked in a way that he would ask for the meaning of life.

"Blue." Logan replied, on the verge of laughter.

"What's your favorite number?"

"Twenty-One." Logan was still amused and patient, which amazed me. It would have driven me crazy by just asking all the simple questions he was. Although, I did start laughing at the choice of his favorite number, it would have made Finn incredibly proud.

"What's your favorite animal?" He asked as he took the last bite of his pizza.

"Jesus lizard."

"Have you ever had a twenty-seven year old blue Jesus lizard with twenty-one eyes as your best friend?" Kyle asked, putting them all together.

"I don't believe so." Logan responded, having much difficulty holding in his laughter.

"Are you a whale Uncle Logan?" He asked out of the blue, but still in all seriousness.

"Where did you get that from?" Logan asked, confused as to where he would come up with such a question, but never harsh or mean. He was so great with kids, I don't know if I could have been.

"Your brothers, Colin and Finn, so why aren't you a whale now?" Kyle dismissed the question. He wanted to know about Logan the whale.

"Because I'm not in the water, and they told you they were my brothers."

"Uh huh. So if we go swimming in the pool, you will you turn into a whale?" Kyle was getting excited.

"No, it has to be salt water." Logan explained patiently.

"Where could we find salt water?" Kyle pried.

"In the ocean, where all the other whales are."

"How do you breathe when you are underwater?" Kyle asked, the prospect of Logan being a whale furthering his excitement.

"Through my blowhole, of course." Logan replied, smiling.

"Cool. At school we went on a field trip and we saw whales, can we watch a movie about whales? Like Finding Nemo that's not really about whales but about fish. Does Nemo live in salt water?" Kyle rambled on, trying to figure out the mystery that is Logan the whale.

"Nemo does live in salt water. Do you want to help me find the movie?" Logan asked, making finding this movie sound like an adventure Indiana Jones would partake in.

"Yeah." Once he said this he got up and grabbed Kyle's hand, to help him down off his chair. Kyle let go of his hand and started running to where his bag lay in the other room. Logan started to chase after him and he yelled something I couldn't quite hear, but I could hear Kyle's laughter echoing through the halls. I smiled at the thought of Logan being a father to our future children.

I started to put all the left over pizza into one box, placed it in the fridge, and threw away the empty one. Then, I put the dirty dishes in the sink and proceeded to throw away the paper plates. Just as soon as I was about to make popcorn, Logan came back in with a squirming Kyle in his arms. Logan whispered something into Kyle's tiny ear and he nodded. Logan set him on the ground and Kyle came running up to me.

Clearing his throat he said, "Aunt Rory, you have been qu... qu... quarterly-"

"Cordially." Logan whispered to him.

"Yes… that's what I said… quarterly… invited to join us in the living room for a fun-filled night of movies, junk food, and…what was the other thing Logan… oh wait… I remember… movies, junk food, and drinks." He recited, proudly. Now knowing what Logan whispered to him, I smiled and accepted his offer.

"I would love to join you Kyle, but I have one question." I crouched down to his level and asked, "Kettle Corn or Butter?" I asked, realizing for the first time how patient you actually get when they are looking at you with those big, innocent eyes, remarkably resembled Logan's. I guess those mocha chocolate brown eyes are a genetic Huntzberger trait.

"Kettle please," He said most politely to me. Oh yes, definitely impossible to get annoyed. Once the popcorn was done, we walked into the living room and Logan put the movie in. By the middle of the movie, I had my head resting on Logan's shoulder with his arm comfortably around me, running his hand through my hair. Kyle was lying across both of us with his head in Logan's lap.

"Hey Ace, I'm going to go put him to bed." He said, as he picked Kyle up off our laps and carried him into to the room he was staying in. I turned off the movie and followed Logan and Kyle. Standing at the door, I watched an adorable scene unfold.

"Goodnight kiddo." Logan whispered to his half-asleep nephew as I walked in the door.

"Goodnight darling." I said to him as I brushed back his hair from his eyes.

"Goodnight Uncle Logan, I love you. Goodnight Aunt Rory, I love you." That melted my heart. Those last three words. I had always wanted to wait five years or longer to become a mother, but if it meant hearing that from my child every night, Kyle was quickly changing my mind.

"I love you too buddy." Logan whispered. I gave Kyle a little kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you too sweetheart." I revealed. Logan then wrapped his arm around my waist and we left his room in a comfortable silence after turning out the light. We both got ready for bed, me doing my usual make-up remover, face wash, moisturizer, teeth-brush and putting on pajamas and Logan just brushing his teeth and stripping off his clothes down to his boxers. I climbed onto the king sized bed about twenty minutes after Logan, who had been watching me.

"I'm glad you agreed to watch Kyle." I admitted.

"Me too Ace." He agreed and turned off the lamp that was lighting the room. I then felt his arm wrap around my waist and he pulled me into him. I intertwined my hand with his and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up that morning to an empty bed. I went into the bathroom and pulled on my robe. When I walked downstairs to the kitchen, I saw Logan reading the paper while enjoying a bagel and a cup of coffee. Kyle was reading the back of the cereal box and eating a piece of toast. He took a sip from a bright red mug, which I figured held chocolate milk. He wanted to be just like his Uncle Logan. I smiled at the thought and poured myself a cup of coffee. Then, I grabbed a paper towel and got it damp, anticipating a jelly covered Kyle. I walked over to Logan gave him a kiss on the check, and happily drank my coffee. As soon as Kyle finished eating he had jelly all over his face and hands, just as I had expected. I used the damp paper towel and cleaned off his face and hands before he went to go get dressed. 

"Logan." We heard Kyle call down after a few minutes. Logan went up stairs to help Kyle and I cleaned up the mess from the breakfast. Then, I went into the living room and got Kyle's copy of Finding Nemo and put it back in the case. After that Logan and Kyle came back down with Kyle's blue backpack. I put the DVD in the bag and Logan set it next to the door.

It was only about five minutes after they came back down the doorbell rang. It was Kevin coming to pick up Kyle.

"Daddy!" Kyle yelled, running into his father's arms.

"Hey little guy! Did you have fun with Uncle Logan and Aunt Rory?" Kevin asked Kyle who was giving him a big hug.

"Oh yeah. We ate pizza and popcorn and watched Nemo and Logan even made me coffee!" He said excitedly to his dad.

"He did?" Kevin said looking at Logan. Logan mouthed, "Chocolate milk." to his questioning brother to let him know he did no such thing. Kevin smiled and nodded his head.

"Yep."

"Sounds like you had a fun time."

"Yeah. I want Aunt Rory and Uncle Logan to baby-sit me every time."

Kevin laughed a ruffled the little blonde's hair. "We'll see bud." Then he turned back to Logan and me and said, "Thanks so much for watching him. Katie and I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. We had a ton of fun." I told him. "How's Katie doing?"

"She's doing good. She swears it's a girl this time because when she was pregnant with Kyle, it was awful for her."

"Give her our love." I said giving him a hug.

"I will and thanks again," he said as he gave Logan a hug.

"It was no problem Kev." Logan told him.

"Go tell Aunt Rory and Uncle Logan thank you, Kyle." Kevin told his son.

I bent down to his level and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Aunt Rory." He told me. I laughed and said, "You're welcome sweetheart. Come back anytime."

Logan then picked him up and gave him a tight squeeze. "Thanks Uncle Logan." he giggled.

"You're welcome. See ya later buddy." Logan said as he gave him a final hug and let him down.

"Thanks again guys. Bye." Kevin said as he walked away to his car.

We stood there for a minute and watched the car drive away before turning back into the house.

"So what did Kyle need?" I asked I had been wanting to, but also wanting to wait until Kyle was gone.

"He just needed help tying his shoes and buttoning the buttons on his shirt. Normal five year old things." Logan explained, smiling.

I could get used to the past 24 hours happening on a daily basis, except the little boy would be ours, and he would never have to leave. All I had to do was look into Logan's brown eyes to know that he felt the same way.

* * *

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone. 

"Rory? Is that you? I thought this was Logan's number." I heard Adriana Kirkpatrick, one of the fashion and beauty writers ask over the phone. I breathed in deeply.

"Um… I'm sorry, but who is Rory?" I said hoping that would confuse her.

"Rory is just a girl that works with Logan and me. I'm sorry you just sounded a lot like her. Is Logan there by chance?" She said apologetically. Relief instantly washed over me.

"Yeah, let me go get him." I hurried. I then sat the phone down on the counter and released the breath I didn't realize I was holding in right as Logan walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Ace?" Logan asked, seeing the panic on my face

"Adriana. Is. On. The. Phone. She knew it was me, but I pretended like it wasn't me, but I don't know if she believed that I wasn't me, but I think that she thinks the I'm not really me." I rambled confusingly, yet receiving an understanding nod from Logan.

"Hello?" Logan spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about 15 minutes… It's okay… Bye." Logan conversed.

"So, do you think she knows, and what did she want?" I asked nervously.

"No Ace, she doesn't know, she even apologized for calling whoever answered the phone Rory. Also she wanted me to go down and unlock the office because she forgot her cell phone or something I don't really remember." Logan calmed me. "I'll be back in an hour or so." He added.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I responded innocently.

"That's what I like to hear." He whispered huskily to me.

"Can't wait." I said with an evil grin while helping him put his coat on.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said with a devious smirk playing on his lips. And with a quick kiss on the cheek, he was out the door, so he could quickly get back. Not that I would ever admit it, but that was something I was definitely looking forward to.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those people that reviewed on the last chapter! um thats pretty much it! I hoped u liked it! Sry if there was confusion on the whole sibling thing. its a little AU as in i made logan have a brother and he doesnt have the huntzberger fortune because he walked away from it (like logan did in the real show), again sry for all the confusion!!  
**


	3. Kittens are Easier to Lose

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Gilmore Girls, or Grey's Anatomy (even though I'm obsessed with and love both) or really like I said I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Okay so sorry about the long wait! anyways this is the better chapter (pretty much the same but like better cause its been beta-ed) Also thanks for all the reviews and please review even if its a: this story sucks, or a: cute. All are appreciated!**

Chapter Three

(Kittens are Easier to Lose)

"Where did you go on Friday? I came by your desk when I finished my article and you weren't there and you're late… oh well. Our very own McDreamy just got here, so you won't be in trouble. He won't even know." Massie stated, as always sitting on the edge of my desk.

"You watch way too much Grey's Anatomy" I commented, knowing that this topic would make her effectively drop the Logan subject.

"There is no such thing as too much Grey's Anatomy," Massie gasped at me.

"Whatever and you do realize you have your own boyfriend, right? You remember Tucker? Tall, brown hair? Does any of that ring a bell?" Now wanting to get out of the Grey's Anatomy topic even though I knew it was way too soon, and she wouldn't stop but hopefully the Tucker subject would help.

"Hardy Har Har. You're hilarious." She said rolling her eyes. "But don't worry. I'll just look, I won't touch." She said with a wink, standing up off my desk. "But I still can't believe my very own best friend is a Grey's Hater. I didn't think there were any left. It's like the best TV show still on air." I just rolled my eyes her antics.

"Hello ladies. I assume we are doing something productive." said the voice of their boss.

"Oh... Mr. Huntzberger… we… umm…"

"Massie was just helping me with this one part of my article. It's not really flowing right."

"Yeah. I better go finish up my article. Call me tonight about McDreamy at my place." She said with a wink before turning the corner to her desk.

"So, Miss Gilmore… what part of your article is it that is troubling you?" Logan asked Rory leaning over her shoulder to fake looking at her screen, while he was really running his tongue along the bottom of her ear.

"Well, Mr. Huntzberger," I said, trying to keep a straight face. "It seems Massie and I worked everything out."

"Huh. Well, what about this?" He said pointing to nothing particular on her screen. Then he whispered in her ear "What are you doing tonight with Massie?"

Pretending to correct a sentence in my closing paragraph, I whispered, "She wants me to come over and watch Grey's on DVD with her tonight. That alright with you?"

"Yeah. You staying the night with her?" He asked pretending to be reading over her article again.

"Maybe. We haven't really talked about it."

"Well call me when you decide." He whispered before standing up. "So that extra sentence in the last paragraph should do the trick." He said in a voice a little louder than the one they had been conversing in before.

"Yes, thank you." I said, giving him a quick wink before standing up to go get my article from the printer.

"Hey!" I answered my phone, genuinely happy to get a break of Grey's Anatomy that turned out to be amazingly good, just not eight straight hours of it when you had to go to work in the morning.

"Oh, who is it? It's your boy isn't it?" Massie said excitedly. "Rory's got a boy toy! Rory's got a boy toy!" She sang, clapping her hands together like she was five.

"Shut up Miss I-don't-really-like-my-boyfriend-and-don't-know-why-I-keep-him-around." I mocked.

"Mean." Massie said, sticking out her tongue.

"Really mature Mass. Anyways, it's my mom. I don't have a boy toy." I said walking into the other room.

"So you did what we did last night with your mom? Kinky. I'm partially terrified, but how should I know. The relationship between my mom and me was never as close as yours with your mom. Maybe it's all the cool moms are doing these days." I could tell he was smirking, and as much as I loved it sometimes, I wanted to smack it off his face.

"Ickk! Logan! That's gross. You have a perverted mind." I said, shaking my head.

"You didn't seem to think so last night. What were your exact words? Wait let me see, something like… "Oh Logan!" or maybe you will remember screaming my name? You definitely seemed to be enjoying it then." He smirked, knowing he made me blush.

"Please stop." I said, holding my head in my hands, shaking my head.

"Nope. Don't remember that one. What about "More!"? I _definitely_ remember that one." He said smugly. He might be miles away, but I could still see his smirk growing bigger by the second.

"Gosh Logan please!" I said rolling my eyes at my husband.

"Yeah that was more like." Logan said, barely about to contain his laughter.

"I'm hanging up now." I threatened.

"Fine, fine. You win. I'll stop… for now." He gave in, partially. "So you still haven't told her?"

"No, not yet." I said quietly.

"When are you going to tell her?" He asked, not pushing me, just curiously.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not ready to tell her yet. I mean… she's pretty much my best friend, but I'm afraid that if I do… I will lose her or she will be mad and tell everyone."

"If she really is your best friend, then she won't. She might be a little upset that you didn't tell her, but I doubt she would do something like that." He reasoned, in a soft voice.

"Yeah, you're right. When do you think I should tell her?" I asked, unsure.

"I think you should tell her whenever you're ready to, just make sure it comes from you and she doesn't just find out from someone else." He told me.

"Okay. Thanks Logan." I yawned.

"No problem, Ace. Now go to sleep. You sound tired." He said in his I'm-a-concerned-husband-voice.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Can't wait. Sweet dreams Ace, I love you."

"I love you too." I said, hanging up the phone.

It was finally Friday and it had been a few days since the Grey's marathon. I was ready to go home for the weekend and spend some time with Logan, Colin and Finn just relaxing. I had been nauseous and sick all week. Probably from being stressed about work, keeping the secret and when to tell Massie.

"Hey Ror." Speak of the devil. "You feeling alright? You look a bit pale. Do you want me ask Mr. Huntzberger if you can head home? Because if you're sick, I don't want you getting any worse or getting anyone else sick. Hey, maybe Mr. McDreamy could take you home in that fancy little Porsche of his. Wouldn't that be fun?" Massie said trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

"No it's okay Massie, I'll be fine." I murmured.

"Are you sure? You don't look so well." She asked again, concern lacing her voice.

"I'll be fine. I just need to sit. Sitting good." I said holding my head.

Massie chuckled. "Okay, just tell me if you need something."

"Thanks. I will." I said, as we walked past Logan's office to my desk. Then it hit me. I froze and glanced into Logan's office to find his chair turned facing the wall. "Damn." I muttered as Massie ran into the back of me.

"You need to get your break lights checked and excuse me, but did I just hear Rory Gilmore curse?" Massie said, smirking.

"No." I said, smiling, knowing that was half true seeing as I'm Rory Huntzberger now.

"Whatever, get to work Bambi." Massie laughed, giving me a shove towards my desk.

"I'm getting, I'm going." I said walking to my desk and settling down to work. I booted up my computer, not noticing Massie knock on Logan's office door.

"Come in."

"Mr. Huntzberger?" Massie said peaking her head around the door.

"Massie, what can I do for you?" Logan said, as Massie closed the door to the office.

"Well Rory isn't looking to well. She's extremely pale and she said she's been feeling dizzy sense she woke up this morning. I just wanted to let you know because you know her she could be dying and she would still come to work. As her best friend, I was just wondering if you would take it easy on her today. I'm worried about her."

"I will. Thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome." Massie said opening the door.

"Oh Massie!" Logan called.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell her I want to see her?"

"Sure thing Mr. Huntzberger." Massie said, going to fetch Rory.

"You wanted to see me?" Rory said walking in and closing the door behind her.

He got up and locked the door before leading her to sit on the small couch in the corner of his office. "Massie told me you weren't feeling good." He said putting a hand to her forehead. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't okay? I should have noticed how pale you look this morning. Why don't you go home?" Logan rambled concerned. "Or you can just stay in here and I won't let anyone in? Or I could get someone to take you to Stars Hollow, but I would prefer you be closer-" Rory cut him off with her lips on his.

"Hey calm down. I'm fine, well maybe not, but I think I might be in 9 months."

"What… you're…?" Logan asked confused.

"Pregnant. I think so. I haven't taken a test, but I'm 13 days late, I've felt nauseous and dizzy all week. And we haven't exactly been safe, have we? I'm pretty sure it's safe to say I am."

"Ace! That's great!" He said, a smile spreading across his face as he engulfed me into a hug.

"I know we haven't really talked about having kids, but Ace!" He said smiling, before engulfing me in another hug. "I'm so happy. Beyond happy."

"Ecstatic?" Rory helped.

"What would be a word for beyond ecstatic?" Logan asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know, but I take it that you like the idea of being a daddy." I said, smiling. Damn his smile sure was contagious.

"I love it." He said giving her another hug. "Oh! I'm so happy Ace!"

"I'm glad." I said, softly, not wanting to voice my mind.

"What's wrong?" He said, raising his eyebrow at me.

"It's nothing, I mean I'm happy it's just…" I started nervously.

"Just?" He inquired.

"It's just now we have to tell everyone. It's kind of hard to hide a pregnancy." I said, trying to hide the real meaning of my uncertainty with a joke, failing miserably.

"Come here Ace." He said opening his arms, pulling me into him, and giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

"It will be okay and I'll be here every step of the way, and you'll have and amazing support system with your parents and grandparents and friends, so talk to me, tell me what's _really_ wrong."

"It's just I don't know how to be a mom! There was this one time when I cat-sat Babette's kitten and I lost it! I mean that was just a kitten! How can I handle a kid? It won't like me because I'll be a horrible mother." I said, starting to cry.

"Ace. Listen to me. You aren't going to be a horrible mother. You will be the most amazing mother to this child. It might take a bit to get used to being responsible for another person's life, but I'm sure you will do great. Plus, I've been around tons of kids. Colin has tons of stepsiblings, and Finn is the oldest child by fifteen years. Honor, Kevin and Kaylee all have kids that we baby-sit, like last week with Kyle. You did great with him Ace. Stop worrying. You are going to be a great mother to our child. Plus kids are harder to lose than kittens." He said, trying to get a laugh out of me, which he did.

"Thanks Logan." I said hugging him tighter.

"Anytime Ace." He told me.

"How about you head to the Hollow and spend sometime with your mom? I'll bring you some stuff later, maybe eat some dinner then you can have a girls' night or take a test whatever. How's that sound?" He asked rubbing my arms up and down.

"That sounds good. Thanks." I said resting my head on his chest.

"No problem Ace." He said kissing my forehead.

"So are you feeling better?" Massie asked when I finally came back to work after my Stars Hollow trip. I never got a test, I never told my mom, I never did any work, and I never got to relax. Nothing was accomplished like I thought. I was too busy making sure what I ate would be okay for a baby, and making mental pro-con lists.

"Yeah I am." I said turning towards my desk, but I quickly changed my mind. She needed to know. "Actually Mass there's something I want to tell you." I said grabbing her hand and dragging her into the break room and locking the door.

"I thought we weren't supposed to ever lock the break room door. Logan isn't going to be happy is he? I don't want you to get in trouble, especially since you're sick or at least you were sick."

"It's okay Massie. Logan won't be mad. Actually, I don't think he will care, and this is more important than any of that." I told her. I took a deep breath. "Well see… I'm… well I'm kinda… I think… I think… see, I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gosh! No, but how, well I know how but who and when and… no, please tell me its not."

"Uh… if you mean Logan… yeah." I told her blushing, even though was my husband.

"But he's him, and how could you? I mean you never liked him, but oh my gosh! I did have a reason to be jealous. And I mean you heard Mitchum Huntzberger the other day he said absolutely no office relationships. So how is this going to work out? I mean… he's our boss. Like did you have a one night stand with him or something? Is that why he was here? Was it about you two?" Massie rambled on continuously, her voice rising with every word.

"Actually I don't think Mitchum was talking about us, since he is my father-in-law and has been for about a year and half now." I said quietly and quickly, almost ashamed.

"You're married to Logan?" She asked astonished and I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said softly, and I could tell she was hurt. I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Massie, I wanted to tell you so bad, but especially when I started I knew if people knew that I was married to Logan they wouldn't treat me the same. Then I was just scared at how much time had passed, and I just started to forget about it. I would think it's been too long to tell her and that it wouldn't matter anymore. Then, I thought… when I finally did tell you, you would want to end the friendship, so I was just trying to prolong that as long as possible because I don't have many friends here in New York, and all my other friends have their own lives. It just hurt so bad knowing as soon as I told you it would be over, so I just didn't tell you. I'm so sorry." I rambled now crying.

"Oh Rory, its okay, I would never want to end the friendship because then I would have no friends either!" She joked seriously, both of us laughing through our tears. We both just stood up, and walked halfway across the table we had been sitting at just hugged until we heard someone knocking on the break room door.

"You know you're not supposed to lock to break room door!" We heard Kimmy, Logan's awful secretary, say through the locked door.

"Sorry Kimmy, it won't happen again." Massie replied as we opened the door.

"Ladies, I'm going to be forced to tell Mr. Huntzberger. You know he doesn't like this door locked." She announced in her false cheery voice, as she turned around and left with a cup of coffee and head for Logan's office. We followed her there knowing we weren't going to be in any trouble, especially since he hates her too.

"Mr. Huntzberger I'm sorry to interrupt I know you are very busy but I just wanted to inform you that these two girls were in the break room, more than likely they've been in there for more than thirty minutes too, with the door locked. I know those are two of your main rules so I just wanted to tell you."

"Thank you, Kimmy. I'll take care of it." Logan said not looking up at her.

"No problem." She said in a flirty voice that made me want to smack her.

"Yep. He replied in an exasperated tone.

"The rules are here for a reason I'm glad that you are enforcing them."

"Of course." He shortly said, in his society voice, as she walked out of the room.

He then looked at me, and I nodded my head, answering his unvoiced question.

"So, this is awkward…" Massie finally said breaking an uncomfortable silence, while tucking a strand of her layered blonde hair behind her ear.

"That I'll agree with." Logan chuckled, looking back up from his computer screen.

"Can I ask a question?" Massie asked, out of the blue.

"Sure…" I responded nervously and hesitantly.

"Can I come to your house now? Just kidding. That's not the real question, but oh I want to see the ring in a minute, but the real question was what happened when you guys were hired?" She finally said.

"Well, I came in for an interview, using my maiden name, Gilmore, with Steven Griffon, the old manager, and they offered me the job right away. Earlier that morning Logan had got a call from his dad saying that he wanted to meet Logan for lunch, they met up and he said that he wanted Logan to transfer to the New York Times, where I had just gotten the job offer."

"I had no choice about my father, and Ace had always wanted this job, I just told her we could try and keep it professional. If it wouldn't have worked, I would be the one that would change jobs, but as you know it has worked pretty well until now at least." Logan finished for me.

"So… do you know what you are going to do?" Massie asked.

"I don't know I guess I could just tell people I'm married and just not tell them who I'm married to?" I questioned for their opinion.

"Yeah, but towards the end of the pregnancy, if you really are pregnant, people at this office care about you and will want to help. Bring you stuff. Wouldn't look a bit weird if Logan lived at the place they brought your stuff?"

At this point Logan and I had some how made it over to the couch he had in his office, and I was lying down with my head on his lap, with him stroking my hair.

"You know Ace, why don't you two girls go out and buy a test. You can take Massie to the house, show her around a bit and take the test together. Then if it comes back positive we'll worry about it then." Logan listed.

"Yay! I get to come over!" Massie said, and was the only one that said anything because even though I knew I needed to get up and do all those things, I was perfectly happy with just staying here for the moment.

"Ace, you have to get up." Logan said slowly, smiling his mocking smile.

"But I don't want to." I whined.

"Please Ace." Massie said mocking Logan's voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Finn sang, as he walked through the doorway.

"Hey Finny!" I smiled.

"Hey Mate, Beautiful, Love." He said to Logan, Massie, and I respectively. Then he added, "So anyways when we were in college, junior year, second semester, to be more exact, me and my other best mate, Colin, would always make fun of our little Loggie here because he had a girlfriend. Every time he would pick up the phone, he would smile and say, 'Hey Ace,' then we would mimic him and then he would hit whoever was closer. He's very possessive of 'His Precious Ace.'"

"Shut up Finnegan."

"Make me Loggie."

"Aren't they so mature?" I asked sarcastically to Massie who giggled. I finally got up off of Logan's lap, and grabbed my jacket that I always kept in his office. Then took his keys, because I love driving his car.

"Aceeee." He whined, taking his keys back.

"Please Logannn. I'm really stressed and your car always makes me feel more relaxed with the windows down, top back, wind rushing through my hair, breathing in the cool air and-" I said dramatically before being cut off.

"Go." He said looking away. "Just please don't hurt her. She's my baby."

"What am I then?" I asked incredulously.

"My darling wife. The love of my life. The apple of my eye. You're my Ace, my girl, my baby, my wife, my world." He said giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"That's what I thought." I said, smiling, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Now get before I change my mind about letting you drive my… car." He said, wincing at the word car.

"Thank you, thank you." I said, giving him a hug and a quick peck on the lips. "If I'm not back by the time your leaving, here are the keys to _my car_. I love you."

"Love you too Ace!" he smirked. With that, I walked out the door with Massie by my side. On the way out we heard Logan yell, "Why did you tell Kyle I was a freaking whale? Do know how incredibly annoying that got?" I laughed remembering they're conversation the night we baby-sat. Once we stepped into the elevator, I filled Massie in on the conversation, and she started to laugh with me. We walked out of the elevator and walked the short distance over to Logan's parking spot. We got in and Massie said "This is the life."

I responded with, "Hold on tight…" We then broke out into laughter, "And we were complaining Logan and Finn were immature, we aren't much better, or maybe even worse." I added.

"Yeah, but…" she smiled

"This is the dream!" We exclaimed and broke out in laughter once again. Any doubt in my mind that our friendship might not survive this, flew out at that moment, as we flew out of the Times parking lot.


	4. I Have Four Kids and One on the Way

**A/N: I know its an actual chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Hope your enjoy:**

**Chapter Four**

**(I Have Four Kids and One on the Way)**

"This is not a house...!"

"So... you like it I'm guessing."

"Do I like it?... Oh my gosh!.. Yes I want to live here. Can I stay the night? Pretty, pretty please?" She asked in a little baby voice.

"Well, probably. I would have to ask Logan, cause his friends are in town, as you saw, but I think that we have enough rooms for all of you, and if we don't we can just make all of his friends share a room."

"Yay! But the real question is, will you mind me borrowing your clothes? Cause I really don't want to have to wake up early enough to drive to my house. Your house is kinda in a secluded area, you know? Why is that anyways? You hate exercise, why do you need all this room?"

"I know but Logan loves it. He runs almost every morning for about 30-45 minutes. And there is this pond back there that I would love to show you... it's beautiful." I said, hoping she would forget about the rest of the house.

"No way!!! He's always at the office by 5:30!!! Your husband is crazy... And stop procrastinating I want to see the rest of the house." Massie responded.

"I know he is crazy, but I love him." I retorted, still hoping she would forget about the rest of the house. Because of her reaction to the foyer I knew the reaction to the rest of the house was going to be bad.

"Aw!!, that's adorable, and as much as I love your living room area thingy, I would love to see the rest of the house." She persisted.

"Fine, fine," I said taking my coat off and putting it by the coffee table by the door.

"This is the living room, and to the right here is 'Loggie's Lounge' as Colin and Finn have named it... really it just has the poker table and the alcohol in it, but its where the boys spend most of their time when they are together here... not that I mind because then I don't have to watch Finn constantly and I couldn't care less if he breaks anything in there." I rambled.

"Okay, can I go in, though? I still want to see it," Massie asked, almost timidly.

"Oh yeah of course," I said as we walked over to the room and I opened the door.

"This isn't just a poker table and an alcohol cabinet, Ror," Massie said kind of in a daze.

"I guess… I mean except the TV and all the movies and the couches, oh and I forgot Henry was in here, and the pool table, forgot he even kept that, but yeah that's pretty much it,"

"Yes that's it...but have you seen the size of this TV? And the extent of this movie collection? And I'm guessing Henry is the suit of armour, right? And what do you mean by kept that?"

"Right. Henry is the suit of armour, and Logan just had that pool table in his apartment in college I just forgot that he had kept it, and now moving on," I said as we turned around, and walked out of the room.

"Through there is the kitchen, which you can see in the morning, and that's pretty much it down here, except Logan's study and the dining room which you can see when you see the kitchen, later, now going upstairs... Umm, this is Colin's room, usually, and this one is Finn's... they stay here a lot,"

"Cool, and seriously like I don't have to stay here tonight, I was just kidding about that," Massie said uncomfortably.

"Hey!!! No, it's no problem,"

"Are you sure because I mean everyone seems to have their own room and everything, I don't want to mess up the system or whatever." Massie said.

"No, please... I really want you to stay. Here, tell me what's bugging you," I said as I lead her over to the guest bedroom she was hopefully going to stay in tonight and I sat down on the bed.

"Okay, it's just I don't seem like I belong here... it's so fancy. I kinda miss, Rory Gilmore, Small Town Girl, and I know that you're the same person... it's just hard to take it in, I guess. Finn seems a lot of fun though. And I guess getting to know Logan as my best friend's husband will be kinda fun too." Massie explained.

"Hey, it will be okay...and Finn is a lot of fun,"

"I figured, and I guess its okay. It's just... I'm staying in my boss' house, and it's kinda weird."

"Yeah, well... when I first started it was even weirder... I was _living_ with my boss." I said with emphasis.

"Eww! Well thanks for the mental picture!"

"Hey, you knew that I am possibly pregnant... how do you think I got that way?" We bantered, and I knew then that our friendship was okay.

"Oh!!! Let's go to your bathroom, because I bet it's really nice, and go take the pretty test that you forced me to buy for you 'cause you were too chicken to buy it... and I still want to see the ring." She said as I got up and started to lead the way to the master bathroom. I stopped when we entered the bedroom, and went to my jewelry box to get the box with the ring in it and handed it to her.

"I'll just go take the test now," I said as I hurried into the bathroom before she could open the box, not wanting to hear her reaction to the ring.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard her yell as soon as I got in to the bathroom. I then nervously took the test. Nervous because I had gotten so used to the idea of having either a little blond haired blue-eyed girl, or a brown haired brown-eyed little boy, I was scared that I might not get one. I sat the test on the cabinet, walked out of the bathroom, and sat down on the bed, watching Massie just look around the room at all the various pictures, then stopping at the picture of us jumping of the scaffolding at the Life and Death Brigade event. At the bottom of the frame was inscribed "You Jump, I Jump, Jack."

"How high was that thing, and what's up with the Jack thing?" She asked.

"That was seven stories high, and Logan got me up there and he asked if I was sure I wanted to go for it and I said that. Then when he proposed he said it, and then in his vows coincidentally we both said it, so he got me that for our first anniversary." I answered.

"Aw, that's adorable, how on earth did he get you up there though I mean I can't even get you to wear a tank top to work."

"He just, I don't know, he was just so..." I started but couldn't explain, yet I had a smile spreading across my face, which didn't go unnoticed by Massie. But when she opened her mouth to say something we heard a door slam.

"Finn's here," I muttered, unenthusiastically, which caused Massie to laugh.

"Boys, no slamming doors." I yelled

"Sorry, mom," Colin yelled.

"Who was that, is he attractive, is he single, and what about Finn, is he single, I already know he's attractive." Massie suddenly got excited, and I groaned.

"They are both single, and why don't you go find out for yourself if they are 'attractive', I'm going to go check the test. Also remember you have a boyfriend!" I replied getting nervous again.

"It will be okay, and I'm going to go now and only look at the boys." She replied like a little girl, in a high, squeaky voice. I just rolled my eyes at this, and watched her go. Thinking even if I don't end up pregnant, I still have two little boys, and a new little girl.

"Hey Ace," Logan then came in, and snaked his arms around my back, kissing the back of my head.

"Hey Logan" I said intertwining his hand in mine and dragging him into the master bathroom.

"I can't check, you do it," I said picking up the test and thrusting it at him.

"Positive," He smiled as he grabbed it.

"Yes, I'm positive. Check it," I said getting annoyed.

"Positive," He repeated

"Logan... Yes...check the freaking thing already." I said still annoyed.

"No, Ace, I mean it's positive... not are you positive you want me to check it." He said smirking. Making me fell even worse.

"Logan, I'm so sorry...and, oh my gosh!!! I'm pregnant," I said excitedly, then got nervous again, "What if I'm a horrible mother, I can't do this…" I rambled, or started to but was interrupted by Logan.

"You jump, I jump, Jack." He said, and with those five words, all my worries were gone.

"Thank you." I said earnestly, then added, "I pregnant," I said in a high voice.

"I know you are. Would you like to call your mom, tell her to come up? Because Finn will want to know why you won't drink any alcohol and then your mom will be mad that you didn't tell her first..." Logan reasoned.

"Yay, can she spend the night, please?." I practically begged.

"Ace, you never have to ask if you can have someone stay over, it's your house as much as mine."

"I know. I just didn't know with the boys here..." I replied timidly.

"Ah, we can always kick Colin and Finn out, trust me,"

"Aw, did poor little Loggie, get kicked out of his dorm at boarding school, or maybe at college?" I said as we started to walk toward the living room.

"Yeah... It was okay, though. I always had places to sleep, or at least beds to occupy."

"Oh my gosh, Logan! I so did not need to hear that." I said disgusted.

"Hey! Some of those times I remember I was occupying your bed." He whispered into my ear, and then started to run down the steps. All I could think was I was wrong, I don't have two little boys, I have three!!!

A/n: Thanks for reading, please review, i know for the long wait this might kinda be a disapointment, but i think the next chapter is pretty good, especially after it will be beta-ed! So please dont let this one turn you away. I will try to have a shorter wait this time! Now review (truthfully, even flames are welcome) :


	5. First Annual Kirk Festival

Chapter Five

(First Annual Kirk Festival)

I'm currently 4 months pregnant and showing, most soon-to-be-mothers would be ecstatic about this, but not me. Because it just means that I can't prolong telling the news at the office any longer. 

Also now my in-laws hate me more than ever because, to them, it means now we can't get divorced. And my grandparents… well I'm not going to even start about how excited they are. I think sometimes they are more excited than Logan and I. Stars Hollow is well crazy, and everyone gives me tips and their old junk every time I go. Taylor even brought out the ribbons again, this time you put the colors on the door for what the baby's sex is going to be. It's out of control. Even my mom and Luke are treating me like I can't do anything, and Paris said that she was not baby-sitting and walked out of the room. I'm sick of it. 

That's another reason to add to my list of why I don't want to tell the office. I don't want them to treat me any of those ways. This probably isn't the best time to be thinking about it, since I'm lying on Logan's office couch, supposed to be working, with my first little baby bump that hopefully isn't too noticeable, because I really don't want to have to tell the office today.

The only people who treat me the same are Colin and Finn, mostly because I think they were drunk when I told them and they don't remember. So how are my co-workers going to react, when even my closest friends didn't react well? 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Mr. Huntzberger, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I want you to know that Rory is not at her desk and hasn't picked up her articles for the week yet." Kimmy said, snapping me out of my trance as she walked into my office.

"Thank you Kimmy, I'll take care of it." I curtly replied. I was annoyed, since I knew exactly where Ace was. I had been staring at her for the last 30 minutes, she was sitting in her car, staring up at me. Kimmy however did not get then hint, flashed a flirtatious smile, winked at me, and walked out. I chuckled, and then sighed. I knew I was going to have to go down there but I didn't know how to do it without acting suspicious. 

For once I was thankful that I had meetings with my father that day, it gave me the perfect excuse to leave.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Um, so are you boss or husband at the moment, because I'd like to prepare myself for what reaction is coming." I heard Rory ask as I walked over to where our parking spots were, conveniently right next to each other.

"Ace, just go to your desk," I said smiling.

"Do I have to," She responded like a little kid when you tell them they have to take a bath or go to bed.

"Yes," He shortly replied.

"But…" She started.

"Rory, I'm going to go into boss mode for a few seconds here," He started and then continued when Rory nodded to go on, "You have to go out there, I can't pay you to sit in my office or skip work, and I have to fire people who skip work, and I can't offer special treatment to you just because you're my wife. So come on get off of the car." He rambled.

"Sorry, I just I can't tell people, I just can't. I mean they just stopped hating me,"Rory said quietly.

"Hey Ace, its okay you don't have to tell people today, it's not that noticeable. Also not everyone hated you." He said always able to calm her down. "In Omnia Paratus" he added.

"Once a member always a member," Rory muttered getting out of the car

"Better believe it." He replied, "You know you loved it." He added smirking the whole time.

"Yes because it was so safe," she retorted sarcastically.

"It is as long as you aren't completely drunk, because you girlfriend practically hates you." He argued.

"It's still way too dangerous," she offered lamely.

"No it's fun, exhilarating, adventurous," Logan listed. Just then, we had reached the door and stopped talking as we went out as boss and employee, not husband and wife.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

I walked in got my articles and sat down at my desk, people kept staring at me I hope it was because I was late to work and not because walked in with Logan or because they noticed that I was pregnant, even though I'm sure it was at least one of those. I walked over to Massie's desk; she had a desk in the back with a door that actually closed on her cubicle, unlike mine that was at the front of the newsroom, wide open.

"Massie," I said on the verge of tears walking inand closing the door behind me, "Everyone hates me."

"Rory, you are too impossible to hate," She saidwhilst pulling me into a big, much needed, hug.

"Rory, you were already late for work today do not make me tell Mr. Huntzberger that you still aren't working." Kimmy's shrill voice came through wall. I panicked, but lightly laughed, she seriously didn't see me this morning.

"Kimmy, Logan knows Rory is in here we are writing an article together and we are working on it, you can go ask him. In addition, this morning she was out doing an interview and getting some research done for it. Logan knew where she was." Then she handed me her phone and told me to call him quickly and tell him about it so I did.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kimmy walked through the office door just as Ace had told me she would.

"Mr. Huntzberger I wasn't aware that you were assigning articles that required two of our better writers to write them."

"Yes well they came into my office and told me that they had come across an article idea that they both wanted to write, so I told them they could write it together." I easily lied, I was a society kid and as all society children, we had the lying skill perfected at a very young age.

"Well do you mind if I ask what it is about?" Kimmy asked.

"I actually don't know, I trust both of their judgments though and if they both wanted to write about it I'm sure it is fine." I said, easily lying again.

"Okay fine, Here is the file that you asked for," She said angrily and left the room. I smiled at that and decided to text Rory, but as soon as I pulled out my phone, my dad barged into the room. 

"Son you have got to stop making your secretaries mad, Kimmy is going to quit."

"I hope she does, she's evil and no one likes her including me. I still don't understand why I can't fire her." I responded not in the mood to deal with my father right now.

"Sorry to interrupt this little meeting thingy but I just wanted to turn in my article the server isn't working from my computer so again sorry," Massie nervously said, as she walked into my office.

"Its fine Massie how is she?" I questioned.

"She's still pretty freaked I think not having coffee for three and a half months is causing some bad side affects." She said calming down.

"Yeah why don't you two go out and get some coffee, and I know coffee is bad for the baby so she won't drink it but tell her just to get decaff or something," I told her.

"Really? Cool, okay so I'll see you later I guess," Massie replied.

"I don't know if I'll still be alive but hopefully I'll see you later," I said looking at my dad smiling.

"Don't blow everything out of proportion son." Mitchum said.

"Yeah Mate, Actually you should tell his wife that. I mean it was an accident and I only did it once" Finn said and I laughed at the memory, knowing it was no accident, then he added as he saw Massie, "Ah, hey beautiful."

"Hey Finn," Massie flirted back.

"Hey Finn, why don't you go out with the girls to go get coffee then come back to ask me whatever you wanted," I said knowing that my dad was getting impatient and he gets even madder when he is delayed. Finn and Massie then left as Finn got the hint.

"Sorry dad," I said kind of frightened. 

"That was very unprofessional letting two of your employees leave to get coffee," He commented.

"Well they aren't going to be of any use to me when Rory is sick and Massie is just worrying about her. What did you want dad, I have a lot to do." I replied

"I want you to go to London for two weeks, you will leave next Monday." He demanded.

"No," I said flatly.

"What do you mean 'No'?" 

"I mean no, I'm not going." I said in a 'duh' voice.

"I'm not stupid Logan I know what no means but why do you refuse to go? It's not a year like when you graduated its not even a month." He explained.

"I know that. I would go but just not right now, Rory is freaking out with the pregnancy and she can't, actually she probably could but she won't fly, so she wouldn't come with me, and I don't want to leave her alone. So no I won't go." I reasoned.

"Fine Logan, I'll need you to go on this trip, but it can wait until the baby is born and older."

"Thank you dad that's all I'm asking for and you know you will always be welcome to come a see the baby once it's born, to be an actual grandpa." I stated.

"Thanks Logan, you don't know how much that means to me," Mitchum confessed. We then shared a smile, and he was gone. It was an interesting experience getting along with my dad, even just for a few minutes. Interesting, but I definitely didn't mind it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So I'll call you?" Finn questioned.

"Please do," Massie answered. 

Then Massie went to her desk and Finn went into Logan's Office, both had a small grin on their face. It was actually quite sickening to me; I guess love and pregnancies, ironically, don't mix.

"Oh my gosh Rory I have great news!" Massie said excitedly later that day.

"What?" I asked giving her my full attention.

"Tucker just broke up with me!" She replied.

"How is that great news?" I questioned confused.

"Now I can go out with Finn!" She answered gleefully then skipped away. I don't get her sometimes.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"He's so stupid he's just like kill the gays what an idiot." Finn exclaimed, sitting at a booth in the back of his favorite restaurant, on a Friday night.

"I know, but just because the actor that plays Burke is an idiot, doesn't mean that Meredith and Derek are cuter than Burke and Christina because they aren't." Massie retorted.

"Well you know a cuter couple than both of those?" Finn asked.

"Please don't say Izzie and George or Callie and George. I hate them both, but I like George."

"I know I feel the same way, but I was thinking Izzie and Alex, I mean think, they could have a beautiful little blonde, cute, rich, smart, little girl."

"Oh my gosh I so agree, I can't believe you like Izzie and Alex, I love them, but hardly anyone likes them!" Massie shrieked.

"I know everyone likes Izzie and George; I mean if you can't come up with a better shipper name than Gizzie obviously the relationship is going to suck!" Finn agreed.

They continued talking about subjects that most guys wouldn't know about unless they had a wife, and a couple of teenage daughters, both of which Finn didn't have.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So, Finn and Massie, huh. Wait didn't he like redheads?" Lorelai asked her daughter that night at the monthly Friday night dinner, they now included Rory, Lorelai, Logan, Luke, and tonight April.

"Yeah I know, and I thought he did, maybe Rosemary turned him down too many times." I suggested.

"Yep, oh my gosh you have to come to Stars Hollow, Kirk is throwing his own festival, and Taylor is getting so mad... and I have a secret to tell you." Lorelai ranted.

"Okay but I'll have to ride with you, is that okay?" 

"Of course, it will allow me to spend even more time with my precious little loin fruit."

The dinner went on and soon we were walking out the door. I walked over to the Porsche with Logan and got my bag I always took since I usually ended up staying in Stars Hollow. Logan got the bag out of the car and carried it over to my mom's jeep for me. Then he put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I put my arms behind his neck and he pulled me all the way into him, into a passionate kiss that would have to last for a few days, and it lasted until I heard my mom coughing. I turned and looked at her and saw that she had April's eyes covered. 

"We have children present!" She exclaimed. Logan rolled his eyes and I blushed, which of course, as always, he smirked at.

"Bye Ace, see you Sunday. I love you." He laughed at the expression I was giving him which made me laugh too.

"Bye. I love you too." I sighed, not ready to leave him yet, he gave me one small peck on the cheek and walked back to his car. He smiled at me when he pulled out of the driveway and passed me, I smiled back and got into the car, buckled up and sat back, ready to enjoy the weekend!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Everybody welcome to the First Annual Kirk Festival! This festival will be able to go on for many years because as you all know Lulu, my wonderful wife, if pregnant with our first son, who will be named Kirk." Kirk announced over his megaphone.

"For the last time Kirk, we are not naming our son Kirk!" Lulu exclaimed and waddled away, as fast as a seven-month pregnant person can walk.

"Enjoy your evening and Lulu come back, come back here Lulu." Kirk finished his announcement and started chasing after Lulu. All I could think was I love this town. Just then my mom came over and asked me to take a walk with her, I agreed and so now, we are walking around the town square, which was poorly decorated. Kirk had tried to set up several stand, which he was trying to run himself, which in past experiences we have learned Kirk can't even run one booth without harm to himself or others.

"Okay so you know how I told you I had a secret." She started, and I nodded, "Well I'm pregnant." She confessed. I was so happy, I hugged her and we started jumping around in circles yelling, like we did when she first accepted Max's proposal. I was sad that she had waited until Sunday night to tell me but I'm glad she did, now I can't wait to tell Logan. I was glad that our baby would be born with an automatic friend. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6 o'clock and that I should start heading back, she noticed the time too and when put her arm around me and we walked back to 'The Crap Shack' as we had named it so many years ago when we were both just the Gilmore Girls.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Hey" I said as I walked into the New York Times when I got back home, from Stars Hollow.

"Hey, sorry we couldn't be home right now, but my dad wanted me to go on a business trip in a few days, I'm not going, but I have to do a little bit of work for it. Do you want to help? Or better yet I've been working without a break; do you want to help me take one?" He ranted. I nodded and he leaned to kiss me. We were that way for a while, so pre-occupied that we didn't hear Kimmy come into Logan's locked office.

"I knew it." She wailed, and we quickly pulled apart, "I'm telling Mr. Huntzberger or the office, no you now what because I'm so nice I'll tell both for you." She hissed and walked out of the room slamming the door behind us.

"Oh my God, Logan. We are so busted." I sobbed, and the rest of the night no work was done, because Logan spent the whole time trying to comfort me, which eventually worked and I fell asleep on the couch in his office, and he finally was able to go back to work.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Meanwhile…

"So Finn, I had a lot of fun tonight, and on Friday," Massie said nervously, "I wish you didn't live so far away."

"I know, but in May I'll move up here to New York, just six more months, and New Jersey isn't that far. Massie are you my girlfriend? I know this might sound corny but I've been with a lot of girls, but I just feel something when I'm with you that I've never felt before...I've never had a girlfriend before, but I'd love to try. You just got out of a relationship, so I don't know if you need time, or whatever, and now I'm rambling, I've spent too much time with Rory!" Finn ranted.

"Really Finn? I'd love to be your girlfriend and I don't need any time. So I guess this is goodbye for now, see you next weekend?" Massie suggested.

"Yep, and the weekend after that, and the weekend after that, then the weekend after that weekend," He continued going on all the way down the hall of her apartment complex and into the elevator. Massie watched him until the doors closed. She was about to turn around when she saw them open back up. "And the weekend after that," He said as soon as they opened, then very shortly after that they closed again.

Massie smiled, he was kind, attractive, funny, her boyfriend, and of course, a Grey's lover, it didn't get much better than that she thought as she walked into her apartment. She couldn't wait to tell Rory about their date. Little did she know, however, she wasn't going to be able to tomorrow. Well at least in the morning, there was still lunch break.

* * *

First i can't type today so sry for the mistakes (in the authors note,my beta fixed the ones in the chapter (ur awesome reyes))Okay so it was kinda schoppy but i still hope you liked it! I even saved the humungo authors note until here (you know you love my humungo authors notes)! Also did you guys notice where i had no story title, so i took it from this chapter and gave this chapter a new title! Did you care (no u didn't i know the answer but i thought i'd ask it anyways, oh well...) Anyways hope you either liked it enough or hated it enough to review! 

Also on my profile there's a poll, for what you want the child to be (rory's) so if you care, go vote! And one last thing on my lastpoll you guys (or girls) said you wanted drama, what do you guys (or girls) want? I have realtively no drama at all actually so i'll be happy to change it, but only if you guys (or girls) give me ideas! Thanks now, review (please)! 


	6. Can We Leave Now

**AN: Hey guys this isnt my favorite chapter and nothing really happens (like every other chapter)! K well i'll let u get on to it!**

Chapter 6

(Can We Leave Now)

--Original Message--

Sent: Monday, November 18, 6:58 a.m.

From: Kimmy Paxton

To: NYT Staff

Subject: Mandatory Meeting

All Office Workers,

An important topic needs to be discussed. Everyone must be in the conference room at precisely 7:45 a.m., today November 18. We will wait until everyone is there though, so don't think about being 'accidentally' late. I will see you in there.

Kimmy Paxton

O-O-O-O-O-O

Massie was mad at this email, now she couldn't tell Rory about her amazing weekend.

Rory was mad at this email, Kimmy was going to tell her secret.

Logan was mad at this email, he didn't authorize this meeting.

The rest of the staff was mad at this email, Kimmy was wasting their time, like always.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Okay, everyone thanks for coming," Kimmy started.

"Kimmy get on with it we have articles to write." One of the entertainment writers, Sofia Carnigan shouted angrily.

"Okay well last night I came into the office to get my cell phone as I had left and I heard a noise, in Mr. Huntzberger's office so I walked in, and saw him and one of our fellow writers sitting on his desk, making out!" She exclaimed.

"Ten bucks says it was Rory," Someone sitting in the back called out.

"Duh, I mean who else would it be," Another person replied.

"Yes as a matter of fact it was. Rory would you like to say something." Kimmy demanded.

"Well um, see, um me and Logan, um Logan and I are um married." I mumbled, and then added quickly, "And I'm pregnant."

"I knew it was you on the phone." Adriana said.

Then, surprisingly, congratulations were chorused through out the group and then someone shouted, "Can we leave now, we, at least I already knew this?"

"Seriously why didn't you tell us, this was making me really nervous, I didn't want you guys to think I got this job because of him or something." I confessed.

"Rory we know, you're an amazing writer, and we just figured you would tell us when you were ready." William a sports writer answered.

"Thanks guys," I whimpered, and smiled genuinely for the first time in a while here.

"I'm leaving, before Mrs. Pregnant-Hormonal lady gets emotional, I mean I already got that from my PMS-y wife, I don't need it at work too" Our comic writer said then walked out, everyone else then walked out and Logan walked in. But before he was all the way in I heard some one shout, "So who won the pool?" We both started laughing.

"They really don't care," I said gleefully.

"I told you it would be fine Ace." Logan answered, and pulled me into a much-needed hug.

"I love you Logan." I whispered.

"I love you too Ace," Logan replied. Then together we walked out, hand intertwined, and then we parted and went back to work.

"Oh yeah and Kimmy," Logan shouted.

"Yes Mr. Huntzberger," She responded.

"You're fired." He smiled, I knew he had been waiting a long time to do that, and everyone else cheered and yelled finally. I just laughed and went back to work.

Later when I got home from work, I saw my mom's jeep in the driveway and a black SUV. I walked in the house, and called out "Hey Mom, Hey Finn,"

"Don't forget me." April shouted

"Sorry April," I replied. I wondered why they are all here.

"I missed my girlfriend." Finn explained as if he had read my mind.

"Luke was coming up here to see Liz, so we came over." My mom said when Finn was done like it had been planned, it probably had been too.

"So how long are you guys staying?" I asked, not really expecting to get a real answer from any of them.

"When we run out of places to shop at." My mom answered, there's the first unreal answer, and here comes the next.

"When we run out of alcohol," Figures. It was okay though, I had gotten pretty close to Finn the year Logan was is in London, what a tortuous year, and I always love spending time with my mom and getting to know April better, so I would take them for as long as I could.

We had just sat down for dinner, ordered-in Chinese, when Logan got home from work.

"Hey Lorelai, Finn, April, Ace." As he finished he bent over and gave me a peck on the check, he got a bottle of water, a plate, a fork, and then sat down on the chair next to mine. Luke then walked in, and Logan repeated that same process, but then handing Luke the plate, drink, and fork. All I could think was, as the boys started a conversation about some sports thing, and us girls started talking about where we were going shopping tomorrow, the only two things that would make this family better was Finn's girlfriend, my best friend Massie, and the two little babies that were going to be born by next summer. I couldn't wait, maybe even secretly hopping that Finn and Massie would be engaged. Also, the Chinese food could be worked on.

The next morning I woke up and I rode to work with Logan. We walked in smiling, talking, laughing, with his arm wrapped around my expanding waist.

"Are you sure that it's okay that I only work until noon?" I asked him for the thousandth time that day.

"Ace, I'm going to tell you one last time, yes, go because if I don't let you go you will be coming to work in sweatpants pretty soon, and that would be something society and Daddy Huntzberger would get mad about." Logan joked.

"Fine and Massie's coming too, and don't worry my mom is going to pick us up so you'll still have a ride home." I explained.

"Oh goody I get to have a ride home," He mocked me.

"Fine I'll take your car and you'll be stuck here." I threatened. He started to walk away laughing. Then he shouted back at me…

"Two things Ace, Taxi and Frank." I crossed my armed and huffed like a little kid, I forgot that he had access to a limo service and taxis weren't hard to get in New York. This only made him laugh harder. Then he added, "Get to work, Ace."

"You can't make me," I retorted. He started to walk back towards me.

He whispered in my ear, "We'll see about that." I smacked him on the arm and yelled his name.

"We are at the office."

"I know. It hasn't stopped us before." He said, with a wink, and walked to his office.

O-O-O-O-O-O

I left the office at lunchtime that day with Massie, and my mom came in Finn's SUV with April in the passenger seat. April got out when we walked up to the car, and got into the middle seat. I slid in next to her, thinking about the last time I was in this car, the Life and Death Brigade trip, bringing a small smile to my lips, while Massie got into the front. While we drove there Massie and my mom started talking about Grey's Anatomy, surprisingly (not they were both addicted, and April and I started talking about the latest books we had read. We stopped at baby store, got maternity clothing for Mom and I. Then while we walked by different stores we played a game, and would in turn tell the first story that popped in your mind. My favorite one was either about the cat toiletry set Luke almost bought April or when we walked by a bridal store, Massie said she thought about marrying Finn, even though they hadn't been together very long. Maybe my dreams and wishes could come true; we even ate at a good Chinese restaurant that delivers.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Logan, Thursday is thanksgiving," I yelled while we were getting ready for work Monday morning.

"Really, I wondered why we got off work, thank you for telling me that Ace, or should I say Captain Obvious." He replied, sarcastically.

"I'm just so excited, I love holidays. So are we going to your parents, the inn, my grandparents? and you are going to spend sometime with Colin and Finn. While you do I think I'll go to Mrs. Kim's, I heard Mr. Kim might even be there. Are you sure you don't want to go, it could get exciting." I reviewed

"Yes, I think I'll skip the Tofurkey this year. How many times do you have to go over this exactly?" He groaned.

"As many as I want mister, be nice to your pregnant wife. Okay, here's a question I don't think I've asked, what are you, Colin, and Finn going to do?"

"Probably eat pizza and get drunk." He suggested, plainly and simply.

"That's so boring, and un-American, well it is American, but un-spiritive." I said, while buttoning up my shirt.

"Well Finn is Australian, and he refuses to participate in Thanksgiving. Also I never was a cheerleader so I think its okay that I'm not spirited" He smirked.

"Seriously he refuses why?" I wondered, ignoring his cheerleading comment.

"Because 'Thanksgiving is a fake holiday made up by a whole bunch of idiots, that were probably fat, cause all they wanted to do was eat for 3 days. If you want real holidays go to the beloved place, I am proud to call home, the only country that is also a continent, the land down under, Australia'" Logan recited. I laughed at this, Logan has an amazing memory, an amazing imagination, or Finn has repeated this line many times. Knowing Finn, it's probably the last.

"Whatever, I'm surprised he even knows that it is the only country that is also a continent."

"Oh, heck no Finn knows just about everything there is to know about Australia."

I was about to respond, when I felt the baby kick, and I became a little queasy. I quickly ran, rules, even rules in the Gilmore handbook, can be broken, to the bathroom, with Logan behind me. This was one time I hated being pregnant, morning sickness. Logan had become accustomed to it, he would come and hold my hair, while I would proceed to throw up, it was a rather gross process.

"Okay I'm done." I said, partially with a double meaning, as I sat down on the side of the bath tub.

Logan sat down next to me, pulled me into his chest, and just let me cry. After a few minutes I pulled back, and he wiped the remainder of my tears with his thumb. He led me back into our bedroom, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ace, you don't really mean that do you?" He asked sincerely, his hand intertwined with mine.

"No, I'm just tired, the baby keeps me up at night, and I can't have coffee, and everyone is treating me like I can't do anything, and I'm hormonal, I'm sorry. You must be joining Kevin in the 'my wife has become so annoying I can't wait until she will just have this baby' way" I rambled.

"Ace I love you, I'm not going to tell you that if I could I would carry this baby for you, because I probably wouldn't, but how about we compromise. I won't drink any alcohol or coffee while you are pregnant, and when the baby wakes you up at night, wake me up." He offered.

"Logan I can't make you do that, I mean getting drunk with the boys is your thanksgiving tradition, don't stop that because I can't drink. Also, how is that a compromise, you get nothing, and I get everything." I was starting to feel bad, I didn't want him to have to give anything up.

"You get everything, but I get to see you happy." He said, cheesy yes, but at the moment I didn't care, even I need a bit of cheese sometime. Actually, a cheese pizza sounded amazing.

"Logan, I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." I sincerely said back, looking straight into each others eyes, both knowing that the words were unnecessary.

"We are going to be late for work." I finally said.

"Well it's a good think I'm the boss then, now isn't it. I need a new shirt." He randomly replied.

"Oh my gosh, Logan, I'm so sorry I got mascara stains all over your shirt." Great, I didn't think I could feel any worse about me practically ruining his next 5 months, but now I ruined one of his favorite shirts.

"Hey Ace, you aren't ruining anything, I am the one that made the offer in the first place, and this shirt cost like fifty dollars, I'll just buy another." He smirked and walked into the closet. I don't know how he always knew what I was thinking, but it sure was comforting sometimes.

"Oh my gosh, you are so late." Massie said as I walked into the office later that morning, "Aw, you have your first little baby bump."

"I know, it's kind of exciting, but it also made me kinda have a major freak-out this morning, and well morning sickness doesn't always come at convenient times." I confessed.

"Oh, boring, I was hoping for a big drama, like Mitchum showed up and locked you up but Logan being the big trouble maker, picked the lock and was able to sneak to work, or you were…hm… doing the McNasty." She added, as the wiggled her eyebrows.

"Of course, you can't even have one conversation without using a Grey's Anatomy term." I just ignored what her message was.

"Nope, I'm… Mc-ddicted," She shot back.

"More like Mc-tarded. Oh my gosh, that could not have been any worse, I can't believe we're writers." I retorted.

"That's what my parents keep telling me." She said, as she went back to her desk.

**Hey thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long, and i hope you enjoyed it! It's one of my longest chapters, but i kinda hate it, tell me what you think. hint hint Okay well this was my last pre-written chapter (sad isn't it that i've had these chapters written). Anyways i'm not really talking about anything so i'll stop! Oh and a preview for next chapter: Kyle is back (refer to chapter 2)! Thanks for the reviews/favorite author/favorite story/author alert/story alerts/voting on my polls (oh there is a new one up)! I'm officially done... now.**


End file.
